Koori no Kisaki
by Persephone Ani
Summary: Ela sempre foi e sempre será a Rainha de Gelo, porque a sua vida não lhe deu outra alternativa... ¤ Koori no Kisaki - Rainha de Gelo ¤ [Anna]


**_Koori no Kisaki_**

Era uma noite fria de inverno. Uma garota se encontrava sozinha em um templo budista em Osorezan. Mas, ela já havia se acostumado com a solidão. Aquele seria apenas mais um ano novo que ela passaria sozinha, mais outro ano vazio que em nada preencheria a sua vida. Viver ou morrer não mais importava para Anna Kyouyama. Ela não vivia, aquilo não podia ser chamado de vida, ela apenas existia. Existia para esperar pacientemente pela morte, não pela escuridão, pois nas Trevas ela já se encontrava havia alguns anos.

Todas as discípulas de Kino haviam ido comemorar o ano novo com suas famílias. A única que havia ficado era ela. Não tinha família com quem comemorar. A sua família de sangue a havia abandonado quando era apenas uma criança, e a família que obtivera – os Asakura – já não era mais parte da sua convivência diária. Ela agora tinha apenas a si mesma. E a escuridão solitária de seus dias.

Quando começara a caminhar para as Trevas, se lembrava muito bem. Era como se aquela lembrança amarga não relutasse em fazer parte de sua cruel realidade. Era uma fria noite de inverno, como esta. E ela estava na mansão Asakura...

Flashback

Todos estavam dormindo tranqüilamente na mansão Asakura. Menos duas pessoas: um garoto que observava as estrelas e uma garota que tomava coragem para uma revelação que mudaria drasticamente a sua vida.

Anna se aproxima lentamente de Yoh e senta-se ao seu lado. O garoto apenas olha para sua noiva e lhe sorri.

Anna, relutante e sem olhar para seu noivo, resolve lhe revelar os seus sentimentos:

-_ Yoh, eu te amo... _

Yoh fica paralisado com a revelação que acabara de ouvir. Ele se perde em pensamentos. Como faria para não machucar aquela garota de olhos tão misteriosos e sofridos? Ele sabia que a vida dela não fora um mar de pétalas de rosas, e estava preste a enfiar outro espinho na vida da garota. Mas, não havia outro jeito. Ele não podia deixar a garota se iludir com um sentimento que nunca seria compartilhado.

-_ Sinto muito, Anna. Não posso corresponder..._ E o garoto deixou o lugar, não poderia agüentar a angústia de ver aqueles olhos tão tristes sofrendo uma outra vez.

Nesse momento, a vida de Anna perdeu totalmente o pouco colorido que lhe restava. O mundo tinha se tornado em preto e branco para a garota. Ela havia acabado de perder o brilho de sua vida. Sempre amara Yoh, e seu maior medo era não ser correspondida. Seu maior pesadelo havia tornado realidade. Sombria e cruel realidade...

A partir daquele dia, a garota havia se fechado mais em seu próprio ser. Ela só continuara na mansão Asakura para completar a sua missão. Guiar o Yoh até o trono. Ele seria o Rei Shaman. E, mesmo que ela não fosse a sua Rainha, ela o guiaria até o final.

E tão logo Yoh havia se tornado o Rei Shaman, Anna havia deixado a mansão Asakura e retornado para seu lar. As montanhas gélidas de Osorezan.

Fim do Flashback

Já haviam se passado três anos desde que ela retornara para o templo de Osorezan. Continuava seu treinamento de itako. Não só o continuara, como se dedicara totalmente a ele. Precisava manter a sua cabeça longe de pensamentos para poder sobreviver e resistir àquela dor.

Caminhou lentamente até a porta do templo, de onde se podia ver a queima de fogos que havia começado. Estava longe daquela celebração, apenas via alguma luz no céu, bem distante. Tão longe quanto a sua felicidade. Anna sempre fora e sempre seria a Rainha de Gelo. A única pessoa que podia derreter as suas camadas de gelo, ela nunca mais veria. A felicidade, nunca encontraria. Mas, ela já estava acostumada com as Trevas, com a solidão...

_"When leaves have fallen_

_And skies turned into grey_

_The night keeps on closing in on the day_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

_You better hide for her freezing hell_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world..."._

**OWARI**

-

**Notas da autora**

Me desculpem escrever um fic tão triste e dramático.

Mas, é triste como eu me sinto.

Eu só escrevi esse fanfic porque no momento me sinto triste e carente.

Foi jogo rápido escrever isso...porque estou falando com meus amigos no MSN... e eu não costumo escrever quando estou no MSN.

Mas, fiz uma exceção hoje.

Espero que vocês gostem.

A música que eu coloquei no final do fic é Ice Queen, de Within Temptation.

Deixem coments.


End file.
